Spooner City
by Imako
Summary: It all started when Mille found out about Marron's secret hobby... MAJOR OOC, chapter 2 is up and yes, there is G/M in it like I said there would be. eventually some T/C as well.
1. Default Chapter

If this chapter makes no sense then I apologize. Read the author's notes at the end of the chapter if you don't get something  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Mille watched Marron walk to the sidewalk and pick up the day's mail from the mailbox through the window.  
  
'Look at him.' Mille thought to himself. 'He hardly seems like the same person that he was a few years ago, back before Carrot and everyone else moved away. I wonder what he's thinking right now. And what does he do in his spare time anyway, besides reading and studying and talking to his brother on occasions. . ."  
  
But Mille knew better than to pay too much attention to this because this was the norm for Marron Glaces. They'd been good friends for years now and Mille came to visit Marron often. . . Just about every other day now that he came to think about it. But lately Mille started to notice that he didn't see Marron nearly as much as he used to. Marron said that he had some "things" to attend to, But Mille knew that he wasn't being entirely truthful about the matter by the look on his face and couldn't help but fell curious as to what he was up to.  
  
"Good morning." said Marron cheerfully as he came through the door with the mail under his arm.  
  
Mille smiled in return. 'Hmph' he thought sourly 'If he doesn't want to tell me then so be it. It's no big deal anyway. . . There could be dozens of perfectly innocent thing that he could be doing with his spare time these days. . . And if I thought for long enough I might be able to think of what some of them might be . . . TO HELL WITH THAT just what is going on with him?'  
  
"It's a nice morning out isn't it?" said Marron trying to start conversation.  
  
Mille didn't answer and pretended to busy himself by checking his makeup in his compact mirror – and then he noticed the medium sized package that Marron had set on the table.  
  
'He must have ordered another book.' he thought to himself. But this one was a lot bigger than your average textbook.  
  
"Why the need for the big book, Marron?" Mille asked.  
  
Marron's face suddenly paled, or rather it would have paled if it were possible for it to get any whiter than it already was. "Oh that… well… its nothing , it's just a book…"  
  
"about what?" Mille knew that he'd hit a nerve in Marron and started to giggle.  
  
"…..stuff……"  
  
Marron went from pale to bright red. He tried to move the book out of Mille's reach but Mille (with his cat-like reflexes) grabbed the book before he could get it and plopped it onto his lap, and consequently almost broke his leg since it was so heavy. It was rapped in brown paper and had a little white envelope attached to it.  
  
Mille ripped the envelope open and read a bit out loud,  
  
"Dear mister Glaces thank-you for submitting you creative ideas. . ." Mille's voice trailed off as he read the rest of the letter. He considered it for a moment and then tore off the brown rapping on the book. It was entitled "Forbidden Fruit" and the cover was totally blank except for the large picture of a banana below the title.  
  
"Uh Huh…" said Mille to no one in particular, He opened the book randomly and read a page. He re-read it again just to make sure that he wasn't imagining things, he read it again. He then opened it to another random page and read that page too, he had to re-read this one as well. The contents of the book were enough to make even Mille blush. He read the index the book until he found something that looked good. He opened to the page and read it. He then took a small lollypop out of a dish on the table that he was sitting at and looked at it thoughtfully. "I didn't think something like that was possible." He thought out loud.  
  
And then Mille finally turned his attention once again to his friend who looked extremely embarrassed. There was a silence that lasted a few minutes, and then Mille finally said something to break the silence.  
  
"… Marron… This is what you've been doing in you're spare time, correct?"  
  
"……….."  
  
"What exactly is this supposed to be about anyway" Asked Mille already knowing the answer, but this moment was too priceless to throw away. He also wanted an explanation.  
  
Marron fiddled with his hair, a sure sign that he was nervous,  
  
"Well… You know how…my wife…Chocolat…died a few years ago…"  
  
"May she rest in peace,"  
  
"…Well…there was this one night…during a thunderstorm you see…where we were having a 'snack' "  
  
"Yes…" It was taking all of Mille's will power to keep from shaking. His smile was so big that it looked like the top of his head might fall off.  
  
"And…afterwards…we talked a bit…and she said that it would be a shame…if all the things I knew about 'snacks' …would be forgotten after I died…"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"So…she suggested that I write it all down…in my own book…this book… so other people could share-"  
  
"-the experience of 'snacks' " finished Mille who almost relaxed (Key word ALMOST)  
  
He opened the book to another page and read this one also. When he spoke next it was as if he were trying to get a vital piece of information out of a child.  
  
"Marron. You know I've read some of the pages in this book…How many of these 'recipes' of yours have to do with actual snacks?"  
  
Marron sighed, "If you must know…none."  
  
"HAH, that's what I thought." Mille thought for a moment. "so where did you publish this work of art anyway my dear Marron?"  
  
"Oh I sent it off to a publisher in Spooner City. It appears that they have sent me a copy of the finished product."  
  
"What about royalties and…movie deals?" Mille smirked.  
  
"Money is of no importance to me right now…" said Marron wistfully.  
  
Mille took another look at the letter that had come with Marron's 'masterpiece' an did some mental math  
  
"Well it's a good thing that you don't care about royalties because if I did the math right-"  
  
"Like I said before money has no value to me because I merely satisfied knowing that I have fulfilled the wishes of my wife Cho-"  
  
"They owe you around twenty million dollars…"  
  
Marron froze, "Could you just say that again Mille"  
  
"They owe you around twenty million dollars."  
  
Marron thought about this. "That's a lot of money" He said out loud dreamily. "It must be a bestseller."  
  
"Yes it is." Said Mille who was also thinking about it. 'Damn, who would have thought that Marron had it in him to write something like this.  
  
'His brother would be proud.'  
  
'HIS BROTHER!'  
  
Mille thought about Carrot for a moment and giggled. And then he got an idea.  
  
"So, Carrot works in Spooner City doesn't he"  
  
"Yes, He recently became the new owner of a girls modeling agency (figures) what about it?"  
  
"Merely a social inquiry."  
  
"Sure Mille"  
  
"Well then it's settled then! We're off to Spooner City"  
  
"Yes Mille."  
  
"We'll do some sight-seeing!"  
  
"Yes Mille."  
  
"Well find the publishers of your book and demand that they give you the royalties you deserve!"  
  
"Yes Mille."  
  
"And then maybe we'll pop in our that brother of yours and see how he's doing… (Tee Hee Hee!)"  
  
"Yes Mille."  
  
"And maybe we'll pop in on Tira and see how she's doing as well… (Tee Hee Hee!)  
  
"Yes Mille"  
  
As Mille skipped of happily to his house to go pack and make travel arrangements, Marron sighted and went up to his room. He knew there was no point to arguing with him in a situation like this. And it would be nice to see his brother again as well. But he couldn't help thinking that he was gonna live to regret this trip…  
  
So that concludes the first chapter. And in case you're a little slow on picking things up, the book that Marron wrote has nothing to do with snacks but is in fact a sex manual, and a best-selling one at that. He got all the ideas for it while he was married to Chocolat. Please R&R cause this is my first fic ever. 


	2. Carrot's Agency

Well, I did promise, so in this chapter there will be some Gaterron. I've been thinking about how they should meet and interact for some time – all of two days in fact. Anyway here goes. And another thing, I don't really like Chocolat/Marron as a couple but I just needed a way to get her out of the story so Tira would feel free to pursue Carrot.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Ahem, when we last left Marron and Mille, they (a.k.a. Mille) were making plans to go to Spooner City to among other things go and see Carrot along with the publishers of Marron's masterpiece of a book to collect royalties and so fourth. And so for the moment all is peaceful in their lives for the most part.  
  
But all was not well, little boys and girls. For in Spooner City, Carrot was having a little problem with his assistant named Zaha Torte. He didn't really like the guy or want an assistant but Zaha had been part of the deal when Carrot had bought the agency. Anywho, their argument went a little something like this…  
  
"Mr. Glaces, the sales in clothing stores nation-wide have made it clear. It would be in our best interests all around to hold a fashion show premiering the latest trends in bondage."  
  
"Listen Zaha. I'm all for making this thing a success and makin' a lot of money just as much as you are. But bondage is something that I just can't deal with. If you were in my position you would understand."  
  
"I feel that you are misunderstanding me. Everyone remotely connected to fashion is jumping on the bandwagon. If we don't follow, we'll be the laughing stocks of the fashion industry."  
  
"Like I said before, if you were in you position you would understand. Bondage is just – so bonagey – bondage-rific … er… I don't like it … In fact I hate it."  
  
"… You've had bad experiences with bondage have you not?"  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"I have my ways" In fact the way that he figured it out went something like this. Zaha's new boss was an absolute pervert. That was what first struck him when he met Carrot, he immediately thought 'Oh God, he's going to be THAT type of owner.' So it wouldn't make sense for Carrot, a person who constantly flipped up young women's' skirts with a perverted smile, to not like bondage unless he did had some bad experience with it in the past. With someone as stupid as Carrot Zaha would have to win him over using a different tactic.  
  
"If we do the show we'll have to hire to get some more female models of course."  
  
Carrot's train of thought came to a screeching holt.  
  
"Could you just repeat that?"  
  
"There is no need to, I assume that by you're reaction you heard what I said. So am I correct in saying that you have changed you mind concerning this matter."  
  
" (sigh) The things I do for lust… I guess you win Zaha."  
  
"Very good Mr. Glaces. It is never a good idea to let personal feelings get in the way of business decisions." 'which you would know if you know the first thing about business you STUPID SON-OF-A-JACKASS!'  
  
"Well then Zaha since you seem to know that ropes around here maybe you could give me the basic idea of how to run this place eh?"  
  
" There aren't really any 'ropes' sir as you refer to them." 'I'd better give him some advice since a TOTAL F**KING MORON LIKE HIM needs all the help he can get.'  
  
And so Zaha began his little talk on fashion and modeling.  
  
" This place is a jungle. Only the fittest survive, and I mean that literally concerning the models what with their having to diet all the time and everything. You have to deal with photographers and fashion designers and business men alike with egos that match the size of their asses. And top of all that there are costly preparations to be made before show. The models are like ANIMALS, YOU HAVE TO KEEP THEM IN DIFFERENT ROOMS SO THAT THEY DON'T RIP OUT EACH OTHERS EXTENSIONS! THEY'RE ALL BLONDE BIMBO BULEMIC BITCHES WHO HATE EACH OTHER! AND THE STAFF ALL BECOMES ANOREXIC SINCE THEY GET SELF-ESTEEM ISSUES FROM BEING AROUND BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE AND YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THEM WHINE! YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO HOLD ON TO YOUR SANITY FOR A WEEK! THERE ARE TIMES WHEN THIS PLACE CAN BE LIVING DEEEEEATH!!! (calms down) so that's basically all you need to know."  
  
Zaha got up to leave Carrot who had pretty much turned to stone upon hearing all of this and then remembered something.  
  
"Oh yes, I anticipated your change in heart so I managed to get us a rather well known up-and-coming model who specializes in bondage apparel. She's waiting outside your door. I'll call her in now."  
  
Carrot immediately de-stoned when he saw who came through the door next.  
  
"Well then. I can see by your expression that you've already met our new model, Tira Misu." Zaha commented.  
  
Carrot could only nod in response  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alrighty then, back to Mille and Marron. Mille decided to go to the publishers without Marron to negotiate for him since he thought that Marron would fold at the knees too easily. Marron agreed to go on ahead to Carrot's agency and once Mille was done with the business portion of the trip he would meet Marron there.  
  
In the meantime when Marron arrived at Carrot's agency it was having an open call. For those of you who by any chance don't know what that means it means that models, or anyone who feels like coming off the streets come and get interviewed and photographed and all that shit.  
  
Marron was not exactly enjoying himself. So far nine people, guys and girls alike had tried to hit on him. And he was having trouble locating his brother as well. He finally managed to spot the doorway that probably would eventually lead to his brother's office when something rather unexpected happened.  
  
He had just about made to the door when someone came up from behind him, picked him up, spun him around a couple of times and then set him back on his feet, sorta like when a guy meets his girlfriend at the airport who he hasn't seen in two months.  
  
And then Gateau said, "Hello my dear Marron."  
  
Marron was somewhat dizzy and somewhat lost for words so Gateau went on.  
  
"Remember the last time we met? We danced the night away at Club Dota!"  
  
This time Marron found his vocal chords in time to respond.  
  
"Um… no we didn't, but I don't doubt that's how you remembered it."  
  
Gateau sulked, "Well, we should have dammit! If it hadn't been for your brother-"  
  
"You happen to be standing in his agency you know."  
  
"Whatever." There was something very important that Gateau knew he should remember about Marron. What was it again? OH YEAH! He was married. 'damn.'  
  
"So uh… how's the wife, Marron?"  
  
"I don't know. It's been kind of hard for me to talk to her, what with her being dead and all." Replied Marron impassively.  
  
"Oh…" 'YES!' but Gateau felt like a jerk for feeling happy and thought that he should say something. So he tried, "Uh… sorry."  
  
"It's alright." Said Marron earnestly. The nice thing about Gateau was that unlike Chocolat, he never made him feel like he was on the rebound. He smiled inwardly. Maybe finding his brother could wait for a little while.  
  
"So what brings you here Marron?"  
  
"This is my brother's agency. What's your excuse?"  
  
"Why I came here to be a model of course, since I have such a beautiful body." Said Gateau, but he decided not to flex for Marron at this point in time.  
  
"Actually Marron, I came here because Éclair wants to be a model and I want to support her, and make sure she doesn't get molested of course."  
  
"Ah, I see. I just came here with Mille to visit my brother."  
  
"Mille's here? I'll bet Carrot will be happy when he hears that."  
  
"I told him to be on best behavior around Carrot."  
  
"Do you think he'll listen?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Marron smiled. Except for a single slip up, Gateau seemed much more toned town (I mean the way he act's NOT his body.) He rather liked him acting like this. If Gateau kept it up, then who knows what the future would hold in store for the two of them. Marron thought about this and blushed.  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered and went out. There was a single scream and then all hell broke lose…  
  
  
  
dun Dun DUN! To find out what happens you'll just have to read the next chapter when I get around to writing it. There will be more Gaterron and some Tira/Carrot flirtation. Yay! 


End file.
